


Digimon: Nameless

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: A mysterious Digimon named Evraemon becomes a Digimon without a name to deliver a little girl named Tsukina to a grown-up Tai. Her connection to Evraemon will drag her into the plot of a sinister company looking to dominate the Digital World and the real world.





	1. Quaternion Digivolve!

It was storming the night they showed up in Tokyo. A little girl with short black hair wearing a black burlap dress with bloody bandages over her left eye… and a pitch black Digimon that stood six-feet in height bearing an anthropomorphic demonic dragon-like design. Its chest seemed to have armor plating with its tail coming out from the upper half of its spine. Tai and Agumon were on their way home from the market when they saw the pair. Agumon had no recollection of a Digimon like that ever existing.

“Will you care for Tsukina?” the Digimon asked them.

“Tsukina? Is that her name?” Tai asked.

“Evraemon…” Tsukina whimpered clinging to his waist as many Digimon appeared in the air high above them.

“Tsukina… I will return someday. I will not be the Evraemon you know anymore, but I will forever be destined to guard you…” Evraemon told her as he carried her to Tai handing her to him.

“What are you gonna do? There’s so many…” Agumon asked shaking.

“Take care of her…” Evraemon told Tai walking a good distance away, and then a jet black Digivice around Tsukina’s neck tucked into her gown began to resonate violently shining red light through the screen.

“He’s Digivolving?” Tai asked.

“Evraemon… Quaternion Digivolve to…” Evraemon spoke as his body glew pure white.

His body grew to be the size of a building, his head bore white armor, his body armor became a chest piece exposing his midsection, his waist, arms, tail, and legs now bore pure white and gold armor with black flesh shown between the joints. His dragon features were now heavily pronounced with horns, large claw enhancements, pronounced talons on four toes per foot, and he now had an eerie red glow to his amber eyes. 

“[Error: Name Does Not Exist] Now… I will fulfill my duty…” his voice echoed in a deep voice.

“Evraemon, no, don’t do it!” Tsukina pleaded trying to escape Tai’s arms.

“Tsukina, my friend… I will see you again…” Digivolved Evraemon spoke raising his right hand to the sky forming a massive ball of light on his palm.

“What a bright light…” Agumon groaned shielding his eyes.

“He’s gonna put his entire being into it! Evraemon! Evraemon!” Tsukina cried.

“If it’s for Tsukina’s safety… then take this… Army of One!” Digivolved Evraemon roared making the ball of light begin to unleash millions of white energy blasts into the sky annihilating every single one of the Digimon in the air.

After the ball of light faded, so too did Digivolved Evraemon. Tsukina cried all the way back to Tai’s place, where he had to explain everything to Sora and Biyomon. They had no clue where she was from, but she had her birth certificate in a secret folder in a secret pocket of her dress. Upon looking up her parents they learned they’d died in a car crash. With no one to return her to, they’d have to honor Evraemon’s last wish and raise her.

Tsukina had a hard time getting over Evraemon’s passing. She slowly but surely began to open up to Tai and Sora after a few months though. She began wearing the clothes they bought her, and over time her smile widened and she became more upbeat. Once they removed the bandages from over her eye it revealed that it was closed and had a large healing slash injury over it, so they got a medical eye patch for her. She started excelling in school and showed that if she tries she can be very smart. She believed with all her heart that Evraemon would return one day though, even if Tai and Sora knew what happens to Digimon that die in the real world.

When Tsukina entered high school she began taking her Digivice with her wherever she went. Tai suspected maybe it was her way of coping with her own realization that Evraemon isn’t coming back. That is, until she volunteered to help clean the computer lab…

Only she showed up despite a few others signing the paper, but nevertheless she began cleaning on her own. Sweeping the floors, cleaning up the desks, and dusting the windows. On her second sweep to make sure she didn’t miss anything, she found a computer that was just asleep. She was sure she couldn’t have missed it the first time around. She woke it up so she could properly shut it down, but the second she did her Digivice began to resonate violently. A jet black Digiegg with a red dragon tail spiraling around it began to appear on the computer screen. 

“What’s that…?” Tsukina asked as the egg became bigger on screen.

Her heart began to race as a familiar feeling came to her the longer she stared at the egg. She slowly reached to the screen and her hand went through aiming to get the egg. Her other hand joined it as she slowly began to enter the screen floating toward the egg in digispace. When it was at last in her arms her heart felt warm and she began to cry as if seeing a family member again after a long time. The egg then began to wriggle and crack. It wriggled and wriggled until it flashed with bright light and shattered into the shape of a small quadrupedal demonic dragon Digimon bearing tiny horns and little wings on the shoulders of the upper legs.

“Devil Dracomon!” the newborn Digimon exclaimed in a girl’s voice.

“Devil… Dracomon?” Tsukina asked in confusion.

“That’s right! I’m Devil Dracomon, and you’re my Digidestined, Tsukina.” Devil Dracomon happily replied putting her almost flipper-like hands on her shoulders.

“You… I remember you… I think?” Tsukina spoke.

“Never met before. I just know you’re my Digidestined.” Devil Dracomon told her with a big sharp-toothed smile.

At that moment, they appeared in an unfamiliar land. The area seemed to be a savannah of sorts. The sun was high in the sky and there were no buildings for miles.

“W-Where are we?” Tsukina asked in fear.

“The Ternary Digital World, Sector S by the looks of it. This is one of the biggest too and it looks like we’re smack in the middle.” Devil Dracomon observed.

“Digital World? Sector S? What?” Tsukina asked in total confusion.

“Ohhhhhhhh, you’ve never been here before, huh? Well, come to think of it only that suit guy and his goons come here… hey, maybe that’s why you and I were connected, you’ve gotta stop him from enslaving us to do his bidding.” Devil Dracomon giggled.

“How do we get back?!” Tsukina asked in a panic.

“Don’t worry, I know the way out. The resistance have been weakening a barrier for a good few years to make our own emergency exit for resistance members. Wanna go see ‘em?” Devil Dracomon asked.

“Is this exit with them?” Tsukina asked.

“Sure is.” Devil Dracomon smiled.

“Then lead the way I guess.” Tsukina told her standing up dusting off her skirt and socks.

Devil Dracomon began to lead Tsukina through the grassy lands. Due to Devil Dracomon’s height she kept her long tail pointed straight up as a flag for Tsukina. After a good hour of walking they finally arrived at a base of sorts. Several odd scorpion-like Digimon rushed out making Devil Dracomon get in a defensive stance.

“Friends…?” Tsukina nervously asked.

“Not even close. These are Scorpiomon… servants of the suit man’s goons.” Devil Dracomon growled.

“You don’t stand a chance on your own… surrender like a good little Rookie.” one of the Scorpiomon snickered.

“Devil Dracomon, can’t you digivolve or something…?” Tsukina asked.

“Hey, yeah! You’re with me this time!” Devil Dracomon beamed.

“Uh-oh…” the Scorpiomon collectively spoke.

“Devil Dracomon, digivolve to…” Devil Dracomon spoke as she became a somewhat effeminate and moderately busty Evraemon.

“Evraemon!” she spoke in a more grown up and deeper tone of voice.

“You’re so big!” Tsukina exclaimed.

“You should see my Ultimate Level or even my Quaternion Level, but specific conditions have to be met to Quaternion Digivolve.” Evraemon huffed cockily.

“S-She’s not so tough! Let’s get her!” the Scorpiomon leader exclaimed.

“Break Shot!” Evraemon cried launching a black energy sphere from her palm that then exploded into dozens of smaller spheres smashing into the Scorpiomon scattering them around.

“That was cool!” Tsukina exclaimed with starry eyes.

“That’s cake for a Champion Level Digimon like me.” Evraemon blushed.

The two hurried into the building eventually coming to a huge sand arena. Both wobbled as the sand started moving and something began rising out of it. It appeared to be a giant Scorpiomon covered in thick plate mail with red and blue coloration and a flaming tail.

“Not good! It’s a Knight Scorpiomon, an Ultimate Level!” Evraemon exclaimed.

“Our boss knew you would come here… so we’ve been waiting… now surrender before someone gets hurt.” Knight Scorpiomon snickered.

“Blind Shot!” Evraemon cried firing a black sphere that Knight Scorpiomon smacked causing it to explode into a giant smokescreen.

“Agh! I’ve been bamboozled! Where are you?!” Knight Scorpiomon exclaimed swinging his claws and tail around.

“Quick, before it dissipates.” Evraemon instructed taking Tsukina’s hand.

“You aren’t getting away from me… I can hear your footsteps!” Knight Scorpiomon roared flinging his tail causing Tsukina to cry out in agonized pain.

The smokescreen began to vanish showing Tsukina with a bad sting wound on her shoulder. Evraemon was frozen in place with completely white eyes. Knight Scorpiomon began smacking Evraemon around the room laughing cockily. Dust began obscuring vision as Knight Scorpiomon smashed his pincers into Evraemon making a large crater in the wall.

“Do you understand that it’s pointless to fight us now?! It’s no use!” Knight Scorpiomon laughed hysterically.

“Evraemon, Quaternion Digivolve to…” Evraemon growled with glowing amber eyes in the dark of the crater.

“I’m sorry?” Knight Scorpiomon asked as a from the darkness the hand of the Nameless Digimon grabbed him by the face and pulled him into the crater.

Knight Scorpiomon’s screams horrified the Scorpiomon that had gathered to watch the spectacle. The place was shaking as if an earthquake was going on, but then all at once settled. From the crater…

“Army of One.” a very deep female voice echoed.

From the black came Knight Scorpiomon with thousands of light blasts smashing into him. His armor was shattering and bits of data were leaking out of his wounds. When it finally ended, he was left twitching stuck to the wall. He began cracking all over, lost all color, and then began turning to 0’s, 1’s, and 2’s disappearing completely.

“S-She killed him!” a Scorpiomon cried in a horrified manner.

The Nameless Digimon then exited the crater with a defined female figure and bust making an impact tremor with each step. She wasn’t as tall as the last time Tsukina saw her but still held an intimidating four-story height range. The look in her eyes was unmistakable though… fury... unadulterated, pure, and unending fury. She lifted Tsukina to her shoulder and then formed a second ball of light on her palm.

“Army of One.” she spoke twirling to unleash the attack on the surrounding Scorpiomon causing the same fate as Knight Scorpiomon to occur to all of them.

“Evraemon… you aren’t going to disappear again are you…? I’m not dreaming of our reunion…?” Tsukina asked clinging to consciousness.

“Knight Scorpiomon’s venom only renders the victim unconscious. I will be right by your side when you wake up.” The Nameless Digimon answered.

“I’m glad…” Tsukina smiled before giving in to the venom.

When she regained consciousness she was in her room dressed in blue pajamas with bandages over her stung arm. That had to mean it really happened right? She looked around, but no Evraemon or even Devil Dracomon. Tsukina got a depressed expression and mood… until she opened her bedroom door and got glomped to the floor by a small light purple dragon with wings on its head.

“You’re awake! Yay! Yay! Yay!” the little dragon cheered.

“W-Who are you…?” Tsukina asked in utter confusion.

“I’m Dracomon, the In-Training Level of Evraemon. Our strong bond let me skip right to Devil Dracomon when I hatched, but Quaternion Digivolving will always return me to the In-Training Level no matter how strong I get.” Dracomon introduced herself.

“So that really did happen… thank goodness…” Tsukina smiled hugging Dracomon to her chest.

“You were out cold for a week though.” Tai told her from the breakfast table.

“A week?!” Tsukina exclaimed sitting up squeezing Dracomon a bit.

“We told the school you had a debilitating cold, so your friend delivered the lecture notes and assignments you missed.” Sora smiled.

“I’ll be sure to thank her.” Tsukina smiled.

“C-Can’t… breathe…” Dracomon groaned trying to escape Tsukina’s chest.

“Oops! Sorry, Dracomon…” Tsukina chuckled releasing her.

“I saw Primary Village for a second…” Dracomon spoke catching her breath.

Elsewhere in the city a small seven-year-old boy with brown hair dressed in a suit was attending his father’s funeral. He was visibly sad, but he had no clue how to console his mother who was bawling hard. Afterward a friend of the family had to drive them home due to his mother’s unstable state. The boy then got the idea to look up ways to cope with loss on the internet, but his mother called him away before he could finish the search. The screen then began flashing ternary code until it spit out a dark green and red Digivice before returning to normal...


	2. Beauty with a Stinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy named Kenta gets his Digimon partner.

“Fine! I’ll leave too!” the small boy cried before storming out of the house.

“Kenta, wait!” his mother called after him.

He ran as far as his legs would carry him as a black vehicle pulled up to his house preventing his mother from going after him. Before he knew it, Kenta wound up in the old park his dad used to take him to. He sat at a swing and slowly kicked his legs back and forth. Kenta then heard an odd rolling sound before a clink sound on metal to his left. Sitting there at the base of the swingset was a red and green digiegg roughly the size of a football. 

“What the tart…? An egg…?” Kenta wondered staring at it.

The digivice in his pocket began vibrating as the egg cracked. It continued to crack until it hatched into what appeared to be an abnormally-sized bouncy ball with eyes. Kenta had absolutely no words as the perfectly spherical ball with eyes bounced toward him until it landed in his lap.

“W-What are you…?” he asked it as its stomach growled.

He chuckled nervously as he carried it to a nearby vending machine and got a candybar for it, though he didn’t see a mouth. To his shock it had a huge mouth with round teeth and wolfed down the candybar. It chugged the water bottle he got for it too. It let out a very loud burp afterwards and snuggled up to Kenta’s chest.

“Well… looks like someone has a big appetite…” Kenta chuckled gently stroking the creature.

It then began to glow and suddenly grew to look like a larvae of some kind. It had a red diamond shape on its forehead with an capital calligraphy R in the middle. 

“Um… what…?” Kenta asked unable to get out any other words.

“Royal Larvaemon.” it spoke in a girly voice.

“Royal… Larvaemon…?” Kenta asked.

“Indeed! I’m your Digimon partner! Be grateful, not every Digidestined gets a partner as regal and refined as me, oh ho ho ho!” Royal Larvaemon laughed cockily.

“Um… again… what?” Kenta asked seeming more confused.

“Could it be… you don’t know what a Digimon is?! Oh no no no… that will never do. I must explain it to you!” Royal Larvaemon exclaimed leaping from his chest to one of the picnic tables.

“Okay. Explain it to me.” Kenta nodded sitting in front of her.

“Indeed I shall. Listen closely.” Royal Larvaemon smiled, or at least Kenta assumed it was a smile since her mouth was an insect beak.

Kenta only understood about half of the Digidestined explanation. He got even less of the Ternary Digital World explanation. She completely lost him on the whole “save one world to save both” explanation.

“Is this gonna be on the test…?” Kenta asked with swirling eyes.

“There is no test! This is reality! If that heathen uses the Ternarian Digimon on the Binaries they’ll be goners, especially if they Quaternion Digivolve on them!” Royal Larvaemon barked.

“There he is.” a man in a black suit and shades spoke with several others men and women in similar suits and shades by him.

“Oh no no no, looks like my time has come.” Royal Larvaemon spoke leaping down from the table.

“What do you mean?” Kenta asked as his digivice shined from his pocket making him pull it out.

“Royal Larvaemon, Digivolve to…” she spoke.

She became slightly taller than Kenta bearing black and gold colors taking the appearance of a humanoid wasp. Special red exoskeleton armor then formed on her body to resemble a backless knee-length dress, knee-high heeled boots, detached sleeves, and a small princess crown on the left edge of her head. 

“Princess Waspmon!” she cried striking a refined pose.

“WASP!!!” Kenta cried going pale.

“Wait, I’m still your friend! I just digivolved to the Rookie Level, that’s all, I swear it!” Princess Waspmon panicked trying to explain it to him.

“Don’t resist.” the man ordered.

“Stinger Swarm!” she cried launching hundreds of oversized stingers at them forcing the suits behind trees.

“You can shoot stingers?!” Kenta cried appearing even more horrified.

“We must flee while we can!” Princess Waspmon told him taking his hand flying off with him.

“I’m gonna die… I’m gonna die a wasp snack…” Kenta whimpered with his soul hanging out of his mouth.

“I’m not going to eat you, my diet is honey and sweets, please stop assuming that I am your enemy… oh hoo hoo hoo…” Princess Waspmon sobbed.

She eventually set him down on the roof to the high school Tsukina attends. Kenta immediately scooted to the fence from her. Princess Waspmon looked utterly depressed as a result.

“I’m telling you, Kenta, I am your friend… I was Royal Larvaemon. You fed me a candybar and water…” Princess Waspmon tried to explain.

“How can I trust what you’re saying…?” Kenta asked.

“I can prove that the Digital World exists here and now. I need you to at least trust me that far.” Princess Waspmon answered extending her hand.

Kenta nervously took her hand and she led him to the computer lab to the same computer that Tsukina went through. The screen turned red and both were sucked inside. Princess Waspmon hugged Kenta to her fluttering her wings to give them a safe landing in a forest area. Kenta had a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

“Welcome to the Ternary Digital World, where more advanced Digimon appear than in the regular Digital World held together in binary. I myself am a Digimon that exclusively appears here, though normally I do not leave the hive burrow.” Princess Waspmon explained to him.

“Hive Burrow?” Kenta asked.

“Wasps can either live in a hive somewhere up high or a burrow in the ground; Waspmon Colonies sort of do both. It looks like a humongous white husk of a tree, but it also has an immense subterranean burrow system in case of fires or extreme weather.” Princess Waspmon answered.

“Oh… that makes sense I guess.” Kenta nodded.

“We have a complicated worker system like Beemon too. Nurse Waspmon, Soldier Waspmon, Carpenter Waspmon, you name the role and chances are that we got it. Royalty comes from a specialized line though - it’s very rare that a common Waspmon will produce a Royal Egg.” Princess Waspmon added.

“So where do we go from here…?” Kenta asked her.

“Obviously we wait it out until those guys leave. I know for a fact that only people with Digimon partners can enter the Digital World, and even then they can’t come to this one unless they have a Ternary Digimon. I’d say we’re safe, oh ho ho ho!” Princess Waspmon answered confidently.

“Hurricane Blast!” a deep voice spoke as a dark green flame tornado flew by them taking out numerous trees and boulders leaving fire everywhere.

The Digimon ahead of them looked like a green-skinned thin-body Greymon with human-length arms. It wore blue jeans, had immense dragon wings, had a pilot’s coat on with numerous medals on the left chest, and a pilot helmet instead of Greymon’s usual mask. 

“Eep! It’s an Air Raid Greymon!” Princess Waspmon cried in horror.

“What’s that?” Kenta asked.

“Air Raid Greymon is a Champion Level Digimon that digivolved from a Winged Agumon at some point. He sacrificed his extremely tough frame for a nimble one that allows him to fly at speeds exceeding Mach 2. His Flare Raid attack can devastate a large area over a long distance in seconds, hence the name ‘Air Raid’...” Princess Waspmon answered.

“Surrender your Digivice… you can’t outfly me with those puny wings and you certainly can’t win against me.” Air Raid Greymon growled.

“EEP!!! HE’S WORKING FOR THEM!!!” Princess Waspmon screamed in horror.

“Trying to run is better than staying here.” Kenta told her taking her hand running into the forest.

“That’s how it’s gonna be huh? I’ll show you what happens when you try to run from Digicorp… get ready for Flare Raid...” Air Raid Greymon scoffed as green flames ignited in his mouth.

Air Raid Greymon soared high and swooped down over where they were and began unleashing hundreds of mini-flare bombs from his mouth onto the forest eventually passing the end of it. He then made a second pass at extreme speed to snuff the flames and check his work. Kenta was laying on the ground seeming mostly unharmed but had ash stains all over him. He came to in a daze before coming to his senses.

“Princess Waspmon…?” Kenta spoke coughing a bit as he pushed himself to his knees.

He looked around and gasped in horror seeing a fallen tree on her. When Flare Raid hit she must have pushed him out of the way! Kenta frantically tried to get the tree off her, but lacked the strength. Princess Waspmon weakly came to as he kept trying to move it.

“Kenta… you’re safe… I’m glad…” she smiled.

“Princess Waspmon, why’d you do this?! Look at what happened to you!” Kenta cried as he began thrusting his shoulder into the tree.

“If you’re safe… that’s all that matters…” she answered.

“You idiot! If you’re my friend then don’t throw your life away for me! Find a solution where both of us get out okay!” Kenta cried still trying to push the tree off of her.

“I’m… your friend…?” Princess Waspmon asked in shock.

“Yeah, I’m scared of wasps… but you’re the first one that didn’t try to sting me on sight… you were nice… and got me away from those guys in suits… so… yes, you’re my friend!” Kenta cried slamming his shoulder into the tree dislocating it as Princess Waspmon smiled big shedding tears.

“I guess we’re doing this the hard way.” Air Raid Greymon scoffed as Kenta’s digivice started going nuts in his pocket.

A bright light then obscured the duo blinding Air Raid Greymon. It was as if their friendship was cloaking them.

“Princess Waspmon, Quaternion Digivolve to…” her voice spoke.

“Empress Waspmon…” a deep and refined female voice ended the sentence.

The light faded revealing the tree no longer an issue. Kenta was now riding the shoulder of a ten-foot voluptuous and busty humanoid wasp Digimon bearing black and gold skin with long purple hair. Rather than a gown, Empress Waspmon was adorned with thigh length purple boots bearing golden greaves, a purple leotard with a golden combat skirt, golden full-arm gauntlets, and a golden fur mantle attached to the pauldrons of her gauntlets.

“Y-You’re huge!” Kenta exclaimed.

“This is my Quaternion Level, only achieved with extreme amounts of an emotion. In my case, it’s extreme joy and happiness… and being your friend is more than sufficient enough to trigger this form.” she explained to him.

“You’re still no match for me! I’ll smash you!” Air Raid Greymon roared charging.

“Attack Signal!” Empress Waspmon grinned leaping over him punching his back not seeming to do more damage than an ordinary punch.

“Weak!” he cackled.

“You think so, don’t you?” she grinned when out of where extreme pain entered Air Raid Greymon’s back.

He slowly looked over his shoulder to find several Waspmon were rapidly stabbing their stingers into where a glowing red target had formed. He knocked them away as the mark vanished and he furiously charged Empress Waspmon.

“Swarm Signal!” Empress Waspmon laughed easily dodging his attack punching his body all over making blue targets appear this time.

Air Raid Greymon looked all around him anticipating where the drones would come from. To his horror… some rose from the north, some from the south… then the east and west… and there were hundreds of them. All at once the drones charged Air Raid Greymon. His screams were haunting to Kenta making him cover his ears as Empress Waspmon comfortingly pat his head. When the swarm dissipated Air Raid Greymon couldn’t even move and his eyes had rolled back in his head.

“It looks like I win… OH HO HO HO HO!!!” Empress Waspmon laughed.

“I… want to go home to my mom.” Kenta told her.

“Not a problem at all. All you have to do is hold up your Digivice and say the words, ‘Take me home’.” Empress Waspmon smiled as he pulled it out.

“Take me home.” Kenta spoke and the Digivice opened a wormhole.

They went through and Empress Waspmon returned all the way back to Royal Larvaemon as they came out of Kenta’s home computer. Royal Larvaemon went to Kenta’s room to hide while he went to his mother. She’d evidently been crying her eyes out since their fight. Kenta wasted no time leaping onto her lap hugging her.

“I’m sorry mom… I didn’t mean it…” Kenta told her as she hugged him very tightly.

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry… I took my frustration out on you and I shouldn’t have. I’m so sorry.” his mother apologized shedding more tears.

That night was spent talking about the future with just Kenta and his mother. Both were going to try and find healthy ways to cope with the loss of Kenta’s father. Kenta was sure he’d already found his in Princess Waspmon’s friendship. Outside the house was the black vehicle where a man with red eyes and a scar over his face was staring, then rolled up the window signaling the vehicle to leave.


	3. Meeting Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Digidestined of the Ternary Digital World are about to meat to help stop history from repeating.

[ONLINE CHAT ROOM]

<Kari>Hi Willis! It’s been a long time!

<Willis>About nine years. Sorry I haven’t been in contact.

<Kari>It’s okay. So what have you been up to?

<Willis>My eight-year-old son became a digidestined recently. He’s got twins like mine, but they’re a bit possessive of him. There’s a slight problem though…

<Kari>What is it?

<Willis>History is sort of repeating itself… one of them became infected with a virus and went onto the internet…

<Kari>WHAT???!!!

<Willis>I was hoping you guys can round up this generation’s digidestined to… maybe lend a hand?

<Kari>Sure thing, but you’re coming to Japan this time.

<Willis>Okay, okay. Fair’s fair after all.

One week later at the airport Kari met up with Willis. With him was a young boy with messy brown hair dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a black short-sleeve shirt. Laying on his head was a silver floppy-eared bunny Digimon wearing a red leotard, a black collar, red boxing gloves, and jeans shorts.

“Max, I’m hungry…” the bunny whined.

“White Bunnymon, you had six bags of peanuts on the plane plus the lobster dinner.” Max told her.

“So this is your son?” Kari asked.

“Yeah. Max, this is Kari, an old friend of mine. She’s a digidestined just like you, and one of the few original digidestined that’s still actively watching the Digital World.” Willis answered.

“Hello.” Max greeted her.

“Who’s your friend?” Kari asked.

“White Fighter Bunnymon, a Rookie Level Digimon. Her twin sister, Black Fighter Bunnymon, used to always fight with her over who gets to sit on my head. I miss her…” Max answered.

“Cheer up, Max, we’ll get her back in no time with other digidestined helping us!” White Fighter Bunnymon smiled squishing his cheeks with her gloves.

“First thing’s first, we need to gather the new generation in one place. I think I know exactly how to do it.” Kari smiled.

“How?” Willis asked.

“Remember how Izzy made the Digivice Email System for digidestined? Any new digivices are installed with it too. So we just send out an invitation to all digivices locally, which means any digidestined here will get one.” Kari explained.

“That sounds handy.” Willis smiled.

“We just need a meeting place.” Kari spoke thinking on it.

“I don’t know anything about Japan, so I’m out of ideas.” Willis chuckled.

“There you guys are.” TK spoke as he hurried up with a baby vest on carrying a baby girl in pink pajamas.

“TK, any clues as to where we should have the new digidestined meet up?” Kari asked.

“How about the park near our old high school? That place is clean out of visitors five o’clock onwards.” TK suggested.

“Hey, hey, Max, Takoyaki, you said we’d try some, Takoyaki, I’m hungry, please?” White Fighter Bunnymon spoke poking Max’s cheek.

“Dad, White Bunnymon wants Takoyaki.” Max giggled.

“It is about lunchtime isn’t it?” Willis chuckled.

“I know a great place to get some.” Kari smiled.

That evening at five, it was time to meet up. Tai and Sora brought Tsukina with Devil Dracomon. Izzy arrived with Mimi not long after. It seemed that was all that was coming…

“Funny, you’d think there were more. It’s just Tsukina?” Izzy asked.

“U-Um…” Kenta’s voice nervously piped up drawing their attention to the tree he was mostly hidden behind with Royal Larvaemon sitting on his head.

“It looks like a gathering of digidestined, Kenta. These guys aren’t working for that bozo in a suit, they’ve protected the Binary Digital World countless times.” Royal Larvaemon told him.

“Looks like there is another. It’s okay, you don’t have to hide from us. We’re friendly.” Kari smiled.

Kenta nervously left his tree and approached. He was still anxious but Royal Larvaemon seemed confident.

“This is my digidestined, Kenta. I am Royal Larvaemon, the pleasure is mine.” Royal Larvaemon introduced them.

After all of the introductions were dealt with, it was time to learn the details of the situation. Max was a bit nervous to retell it, so he held White Fighter Bunnymon in his arms for comfort.

“It was a morning like any other at the house. We ate breakfast, I finished my chores with my Digimon’s help, and then we went out to play. Both adore it when I scratch behind both ears at once, so they’d always have a wrestling match at this big apple tree on a hill to see who gets their ears scratched first. The score is 50/50 so I never really know who’s going to win.” Max started explaining.

“So what happened that was different?” Tai asked.

“Well… Black Fighter Bunnymon won… and then a woman in a black cloak appeared. She summoned two funny-looking black and red swords and charged us. Both Bunnymons had to digivolve to the Champion Level just to keep up with her. She got past them and went for me… and Black Bunnymon took her swords to save me…” Max answered.

“That’s when she got infected with the virus.” Izzy concluded and Max only nodded squeezing White Fighter Bunnymon a bit.

“She suddenly digivolved into Dark Killer Bunnymon and left for the internet.” White Fighter Bunnymon told them.

“How dangerous could something so small be though?” Tai asked.

“Uh-oh.” Max gulped.

“WHO’RE YOU CALLING SMALL?! BUNNY UPPERCUT!” White Fighter Bunnymon roared slamming her fist into Tai’s jaw causing a slow-mow effect as pain set into his face before he lifted off landing on his back.

“S-She sent him flying!” TK exclaimed.

“My punches are brutal packing a literal ton of force.” White Fighter Bunnymon snickered confidently as she flexed her left bicep while patting it.

“I think she shattered my jaw…” Tai groaned.

“You can still talk, so I think you’re fine.” Sora chuckled helping him up applying an ice pack to the area.

“Tsukina, Kenta, are you willing to upload your Digimon to get Black Fighter Bunnymon back?” Izzy asked them.

“More than ready.” Tsukina nodded.

“I-I’ll try.” Kenta nodded.

“That’s the spirit.” Royal Larvaemon giggled.

“Let’s go get her!” Devil Dracomon cheered.

The group then moved to Izzy’s house where multiple computers were, since Izzy runs a computer repair service alongside his networking business. With little effort, Devil Dracomon, White Fighter Bunnymon, and Royal Larvaemon were uploaded to the internet.

“We should Digivolve to the Champion Level ahead of time.” Devil Dracomon suggested.

“Good idea.” both of her companions nodded.

“White Fighter Bunnymon, digivolve to…” she began.

Her form shot up to nine feet with a filled out body. Her boxing gloves became fingerless grappling gloves, and her outfit became red hot pants style wrestling tights with a matching bra top and black elbow and knee pads adding three gold earrings on each ear, and a studded collar around her neck. Her fur also became a light shade of grey.

“Wrestler Bunnymon!” she spoke in a grown woman’s voice.

“Devil Dracomon, digivolve to…”

“Evraemon!”

“Royal Larvaemon, digivolve to…”

“Princess Waspmon!”

“Princess Waspmon, digivolve to…”

Her form became five-foot ten as shoulder-length red hair formed on her head with side bangs crowning her face. Her gown became replaced by a backless and sleeveless black bodysuit. Her knee-high heeled boots were replaced with thigh-high red metal combat boots, her sleeves and gloves were replaced by red full-arm gauntlets connected in an X fashion over her chest by golden belts. Her crown then became slightly bigger turning gold and black as a red-metal rapier appeared in her grip.

“Heiress Waspmon.” she spoke in a refined and proper tone of voice.

“Okay, now we need to get to her. I happen to know the domain we need, since she never did know how to stay quiet.” Wrestler Bunnymon told them.

“Lead the way.” Evraemon nodded.

“We shall follow.” Heiress Waspmon added.

“Kenta, type in ‘BattleBunny.com’, that’s the site she’s using to making people try and beat her with created characters. Everyone that fails gets infected with a bad virus.” Wrestler Bunnymon ordered.

“Got it.” Kenta nodded.

A gateway then opened for them to enter. It didn’t take long for it to begin glitching and morphing. Very soon after that they landed on what looked like digital blocks put together to form an arena. Ahead of them was a twelve-foot rabbit Digimon with jet black fur bearing a bluish tint and glowing red eyes bearing aim reticles for eyes. She had an exaggerated level of sex appeal and wore red hand and foot wraps, knee-length black jeans with rips in them, a strapless red top, and had the same red wrapping all over her torso. Every now and then she would twitch and her head would suddenly jerk to the left.

“There she is - Virus Bunnymon.” Wrestler Bunnymon growled.

“You girls have to stop her before she can digivolve. Our last fight with a virus didn’t end well because we took too long.” Izzy warned them.

“At least we don’t have the slow-down problem anymore.” Tai pointed out.

“Ooh, you want a time trial, huh? Fine, but you instantly lose if time runs out!” Virus Bunnymon giggled in an unnaturally high-pitched and grossly auto-tuned voice as a timer for five minutes appeared above the arena.

“Black Fighter Bunnymon, please fight it!” Kenta begged.

“Kenta, leave this to us. I promise you we’ll bring her home.” Wrestler Bunnymon assured him.

The three leapt into the fray and Virus Bunnymon proved that for a twitchy glitch she can really move. The arena luckily seemed to hold against any of their attacks so they could keep trying to hit her. It was like she was a contortionist with how she could instantly fold herself up to evade pincer attacks. 

“Super Bunny Punch!” Wrestler Bunnymon cried slamming her fist into Virus Bunnymon’s face after dodging a leg sweep from Evraemon’s.

She went rolling hitting an invisible barrier at the edge of the arena. Virus Bunnymon stood with her head bent an unnatural way until she forced it back into place making a gruesome crackle sound. Her twitching seemed to stop altogether.

“That really hurt. I’ll get serious too.” she giggled.

“Something’s off and they still have three minutes.” Mimi stated.

“You don’t think she becomes more stable the closer she comes to digivolving do you?” Sora gasped.

“Girls! End it now!” Izzy cried.

They charged and Virus Bunnymon seemed to move even faster landing dozens of punches and kicks on them knocking the girls different directions. Evraemon got up and she was already there.

“Bunny Bomb Punch!” Virus Bunnymon laughed slamming a punch into Evraemon’s face that exploded sending her flying across the arena.

She performed the same attack on Heiress Waspmon making everyone nervous. Wrestler Bunnymon slipped behind her evading the punch and suplexed her. In fact she was the only one that could semi keep up with Virus Bunnymon now. She had no window to counter now especially with Bunny Bomb Punch coming at her every now and then. 

“She’s not actually aiming is she? She had deathly accurate aim earlier.” TK pointed out.

“You’re right! Wrestler Bunnymon, she’s stalling! Find an opening to hit her hard! You only have a minute and a half left!” Kari cried.

“Easier said than done…” Wrestler Bunnymon groaned continuing to block punches and kicks despite the bruises on her arms and thighs.

“Shadow Blitz!” Evraemon cried and several shadow clones of her broke Virus Bunnymon’s combo laying into her with punches and kicks knocking her into the air allowing Wrestler Bunnymon to leap up getting her in spinebuster position.

“Bunny Buster!” Wrestler Bunnymon cried bringing her down hard seeming to render Virus Bunnymon unable to continue as the blocks under her feet cracked heavily from the force.

“Did that do it…?” Willis asked.

“The timer’s stopped at ten seconds… I’d say that’s a good indicator they won.” Izzy sighed with relief.

“Bring her back to the digital world, Genai can purify the virus from there.” Tai told them.

“Are you two okay?” Bunnymon asked Evraemon and Heiress Waspmon.

“She hits hard…” Evraemon groaned.

“I feel like taking a nap…” Heiress Waspmon whined.

They got ready to leave when all of a sudden the timer started going down again. It hit zero making a louder buzzer go off revealing Virus Bunnymon was on her feet again. She looked to have completely ditched any traces of being twitchy or glitchy.

“Time’s up…” she growled.

“You cheater!” Evraemon cried.

“We won fair and square! You can’t do that!” Heiress Waspmon added.

“Virus Bunnmon, digivolve to…” she began.

Her body became even more elongated, her forearms down and knees down inflated a bit with sharp claws and toenails, and her fur turned blood red. Her teeth became sharp as her eyes turned pure white. Lastly her clothing changed to a slightly loose short-sleeved black onesie, several studded black bracelets and anklets, and a large metal shackle around her neck.

“eRrOr BuNnYMoN…” she spoke in a somewhat broken voice.

“She’s at the Ultimate Level now! They don’t stand a chance!” Tai exclaimed.

“Get out of there now!” Izzy ordered.

“GoINg sO SoOn…? We’RE jUsT gEtTing To RoUnD TwO...” Error Bunnymon asked while cocking her head to the left.

She moved like a blur and struck all three knocking them into the air. Error Bunnymon really was too fast for them and hit twice as hard as Virus Bunnymon. There was no escaping her.

“Try to hold out, backup is on the way!” Kari cried.

“OtHerS NEeD tO waIT tHeIr tUrN…” Error Bunnymon spoke closing her hand at the entrance making a red energy net close it off as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon reached it slamming against it.

“We’re too late.” Wargreymon growled smashing his claws on the net.

“Since when did the site have a firewall?” Metalgarurumon asked.

“NoW tHEn…” Error Bunnymon chuckled returning her attention to the three when Wrestler Bunnymon performed a german suplex.

Error Bunnymon stood right up from it  and Wrestler Bunnymon began slugging her continuously, but it didn’t even appear to be leaving the smallest of injuries. Error Bunnymon even let her perform a tombstone piledriver with minimal effect.

“Black Bunnymon! I know you can hear me in there! You have to fight it! You’re making Max sadder the longer you’re gone! Do you want to make him cry again?! You said you didn’t get enjoyment out of it, so come back to us! Max misses you!” Wrestler Bunnymon screamed into Error Bunnymon’s ears.

“What’s she doing…?” Mimi asked.

“She knows she can’t win physically, so she’s trying to drag out Black Fighter Bunnymon’s original personality I’d guess.” Izzy replied.

Error Bunnymon slowly stood as Wrestler Bunnymon remained on her knees. She slowly turned around to face Wrestler Bunnymon and grabbed her by the throat lifting her.

“He doesn’t need me if he has you. It’s pretty clear that I’m unnecessary… Miss Favorite.” Error Bunnymon spoke in a normal voice.

“Never once… have I been his favorite… we are both his Digimon and closest friends. Without us, he is all alone. Do you want him to be alone? Do you?” Wrestler Bunnymon argued choking a bit.

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who was always chosen over me!” Error Bunnymon screamed throwing her hard enough to shatter the invisible wall on the arena crashing into the wall of the arena.

“Talking with her is… stabilizing her?” Izzy questioned.

The dust cleared and White Fighter Bunnymon emerged from the crater made. She weakly leapt back to the arena and limped back to her.

“You’re so stupid… you never realized just how much Max loves you. He loved both of us like family from the day we hatched… he never took turns with us. Max always made sure the three of us were doing things together…” White Fighter Bunnymon continued to argue.

“He never loved me!” Error Bunnymon roared kicking her sending her flying to the wall of the area again.

“Black Bunnymon… I miss you… please… please… COME BACK!!!” Max cried with tears flowing like twin waterfalls.

His digivice then began going haywire startling everyone. It was the same as with Evraemon and Princess Waspmon! That meant one thing…

“White Fighter Bunnymon, Quaternion Digivolve to…” she sniffled.

Her body became the same height and shape as Error Bunnymon bearing the purest white fur anyone had ever seen, pink eyes, a fluffy tail, and six golden hoop earrings in each ear. She wore pink foot wraps, pink hot pants style wrestling tights with black accents, a matching strapless top, a black world championship belt with gold plating around her waist, black elbow and knee pads, black grappling gloves, and a necklace bearing a rabbit’s foot charm.

“World Champion Bunnymon!” she exclaimed.

“Y-You can’t fool me with your lies!” Error Bunnymon nervously exclaimed.

“If words won’t put it through that thick head of yours, then I’ll smack you until they do.” World Champion Bunnymon spoke before practically warping in front of Error Bunnymon delivering a storm of blurred punches.

World Champion Bunnymon continued delivering powerful blows and landing harsh moves having extreme effect on Error Bunnymon. The onslaught continued on until Error Bunnymon could hardly move. Nobody could say a word.

“There’s one definitive event that proves that if anyone is the favorite, it’s you. The night of our big fight… I lied.” World Champion Bunnymon spoke holding Error Bunnymon up by her ears.

“You… did… what…?” Error Bunnymon coughed.

“I lied when I said Max talked to me after it went down. He only talked with you. I was in the wrong with everything I said.” World Champion Bunnymon told her.

“Liar! You’re a dirty liar!” Error Bunnymon cried flailing her arms at her trying to get free.

“Open your eyes… Champion’s Fist!” World Champion Bunnymon roared slamming her now blindingly shining fist into Error Bunnymon’s gut causing her to explode into a cloud of smoke.

What flew out of the cloud was a raven black rabbit Digimon the same size as White Fighter Bunnymon. She was dressed in red boxing shorts, a white tank top long enough it barely showed her shorts, and white boxing gloves. She was crying as she pushed herself to her knees.

“It’s… not true… it’s not…” Black Fighter Bunnymon sniffled.

“Black Fighter Bunnymon…” Max spoke as he entered the computer and descended to give her a tight hug.

“See? Max loves you the same as me.” World Champion Bunnymon sighed as she reverted all the way back to a small bunny-like Digimon in a white shirt.

“She turned back to Cottontailmon!” Black Fighter Bunnymon exclaimed in shock.

“Looks like her digidestined’s sadness is her trigger to Quaternion Digivolve.” Evraemon hypothesized.

“Mine’s joy, what’s yours?” Heiress Waspmon asked.

“Rage or pain, not sure which yet.” Evraemon answered.

The group returned to the real world and Black Fighter Bunnymon was evaluated. It turned out, World Champion Bunnymon’s punch literally knocked the virus out of her. That left one more mystery… who was the person that infected her in the first place? This concerned the veterans enough for Willis to extend his stay in Japan. 

In the Ternary Digital World, a meeting had finished inside of Castle of the Void. There were several people in black cloaks hiding everything but their gender. One of the women was walking as a tall man approached her.

“That was a needless risk on your part.” he addressed her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she scoffed.

“You honestly think I didn’t know that it was you who jeopardized our secrecy?” he asked.

“You have no proof.” she giggled.

“It wouldn’t be hard to find proof. Everyone’s coding has a thumbprint. If I were to examine the altered code from her recovered wound, it’d point straight to you.” he told her cutting her giggling altogether.

“You’re the type to carry things out ahead of time… that means you plan on blackmailing me. What do you want…?” she asked.

“One of us isn’t who they say they are, but of course that’d make this group’s leader believe it’s worth alerting the head honcho. You’re skilled at learning people’s secrets. Help me find the rat and I’ll overlook your careless actions.” he answered.

“Hmph… and if I refuse you’ll report me. Not exactly fair to me…” she sighed.

“Blackmail isn’t meant to be fair. That’s the point.” he told her.

“Whatever…” she scoffed.


End file.
